Fated to die
by knight of Eclipse
Summary: The shinigami was interrupted during the sealing and view the unfolding as the chosen one and the child of prophecy join after various events that lead up to the point when chaos rules.
1. Chapter 1

**Fated to Die**

**Hello there dear readers of my First fan fiction I hope I can measure up to the wonderful writers out there in this community. I've recently made this account, although I read a humongous amount of fan fiction. So I wanted to try my hand at it after reading so many of them. Please offer **_**constructive**_** criticism please. Alright you're probably getting bored of hearing (reading) me blabber so here it goes.**

**OK**** if you didn't read the description before you clicked this is a Harry PotterxNaruto crossover story. This story features a dark ninja mage Naruto and Harry. Please review and like. ; P**

**A/N: I do not own any of these games or books of prominent people, no matter how hard I try. Naruto and Harry Potter are property of Kishimoto Masashi and J.K Rowling respectively.**

**Bold****= demon, god, summons/ Omnipotent author**

_Thoughts and _whispers_. =I hope I don't fail this time._

**Jutsu/spell= Katon: ryuuka no jutsu/ Avada kedavra**

Chapter one: _**Trouble in Paradise **_

Things were not good for Naruto at the moment, so here is some background on his situation at the moment.

**XxxxX Two hours ago XxxxX**

He left his apartment to visit his jiji, well not _his_ jiji but the only person who seems to like him for him. He was going to celebrate his seventh birthday. So he snuck his way into a forest through an old gate and followed a worn path to an old building. He eventually found what he was looking for, a broken grate covered by a shrub. He crawled through a ventilation pipe leading to a basement with a bunch of old books and scrolls. But he didn't care about those, he searched and searched then he found it his fat Gama wallet. He learned his lesson last time he kept it in his apartment he got robbed and the baka villagers stole everything he loved and destroyed anything he needed. The phantom rage he felt flashed and he stood up "Gotta see jiji!"

He ran as fast as he could back towards the vent he came from. He crawled his way through the pipe and found his view blocked by the familiar bush. He got back up and made his way back into the village completely undetected, he ventured slowly to hokage tower taking back alley after back alley. He eventually came up to street near the tower as the smell of alcohol hit him in the face _'Wait that's not me.' _He thought as he collapsed_. _"That'll teach ya demon" the drunk slurred. '_Crap they found me.' _thought Naruto as his head swam '_Where the hell are the Anbu.' _Little did he know they were watching from the roves of the buildings he between. They all betted on who would kill the demon brat. Soon the commotion was heard from the streets only attracted more of Naruto's tormentors They all lined up to take a swipe at the demon, but finally a chunin came up and drew a kunai a pinned Naruto to the building naruto was leaning on. Sooner than later than later more people started using weapons, all Naruto could think about was only hoping the pain would end soon but it seemed all the deities out there seem to have a grudge out there with him or maybe his not so secret burden. He blacked soon after a silver haired Anbu hit him with, '_wait is that lightning'_ he thought as the man cried out "**Raikiri!**" And tore it through his chest as if it were paper.

**In another dimension**

Harry glanced around his surroundings and all he could see was he on a giant frog with a blond or something, he felt a shuddering cold over his shoulder, so he looked over and gasped ' _what the hell is that thing' _he thought and saw a Oni face on a grayish body wearing tattered flowing robes raise it knife and cut into… _something_ and put some of the orb he drew from the air into the baby in the man's arms and suddenly vanished. Soon he appeared in a room of sort in front of a red not orange haired woman praying something and that thing appeared over her shoulder and saw it glance around for second and the thing eyes eventually saw something Harry missed, a baby that looked like him hair, eyes and everything, '_Hey that's me HOW!_'. The thing apparently heard what she was muttering and looked into its hand and pressed the glowing red orb into baby him's face and saw it go in with ease and the apparition soon vanished afterwards leaving a tattoo that compressed into a scar he was familiar with. Soon he saw the door break and tried to warn his mom as she was struck down by a green flash and the snake-like thing faced baby him and heard him mutter something and another green flash, but it didn't go far as the baby was covered in a red glow and it bounced off and left a scorch mark on the wall behind the man and soon the babies arm moved a the red cloak followed and cover the man and lit him ablaze along with the room, the house crumbled and the baby was safe.

He heard a banging and couldn't help but wished he could keep watching but he looked at himself and he was fading but soon heard "Boy get your lazy arse up and come out here!"

Harry couldn't believe it, as he saw the list of chores on the list he was given he just turned seven and he was expected to do everything on the foot- and a- half list. He could only nod his head dumbly lest he concur his uncles wrath, soon Harry heard the door click as his abusive family left to celebrate the promotion his uncle got recently. His eyes skimmed through the list he was given all he wished was for somebody to save and help him. All he felt was something inside him resonating inside of him. All he heard before he blacked out was _"someone make it stop"_

**A/N: so if any guessed it Naruto got the yang of Kyuubi's chakra and Harry got the yin of it explaining the reason why Dumbledore felt evil coming from Harry's scar. Love it spread it , hate still spread it. Review I'd love to read your comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fated to Die**

**Hello dear readers I'm here to show a new chapter, I got some advice to add other minor x-overs and I agree if people can go across a dimension who's to say they won't. Don't forget to read and review people I'd gladly listen to some of your suggestions. **

**A/N: I do not own any of these games or books of prominent people, no matter how hard I try. Naruto and Harry Potter are property of Kishimoto Masashi and J.K Rowling respectively.**

**Bold****= demon, god, summons/ Omnipotent author**

_Thoughts and _whispers_. =I hope I don't fail this time._

**Jutsu/spell= Katon: ryuuka no jutsu/ Avada kedavra**

**Story start**

The first thing Naruto saw as he awoke was the cracked walls of a sewer _'Damn, they don't even have the decency to….Wait I'm alive How!?_' thought out Naruto. He observed himself a bit in the murky water. '_Hmm I still have all my limbs' _he was surprised there wasn't even a huge hole in his chest. "**You have me to thank for that whelp." **A quiet yet booming voice that came from directly above him. "Holy fuckin' shit" there above naruto was a large sphere of a water-like color and consistency, there floating in the center was a silver-haired man. Naruto could practically feel the power radiating off this man. Naruto could only stare and gape at the powerful being, "**My, my it's seems my descendent doesn't have the power that I once possessed." **The man said that in a disappointed yet monotone voice, this however sparked no reaction from Naruto however who only seemed to have widened his eyes at the thought of being related to him. "H-hhho- how the Hell am I related to you!" screamed Naruto. **"It seems you have not learned to respect those who could send you to the abyss, however I shall overlook it this one time next time you shall address me as Sephiroth if not I shall discipline you severely."** The power seemed to wrap around Naruto and start to crush him slowly. _'This man….. He can't be Human!'_

"**Hmm you seemed to forget about how to address me." **Slowly the pressure on naruto seemed to quadruple bringing him to his hands and knees. "How are you doing this!" naruto yelled only to be brought down to laying down face sideways as to not drown. If he had this power no one could hurt him ever again, he could finally be the one on top, mind.

"**You desire my power do you boy." **Said the smooth voice carrying the sound throughout the large antechamber. '_How does he know these things!?_' **"You're lucky you're my descendent or I would've crushed you, the only reason why I'm even here was this infernal beast." **The man… no Sephiroth seemed to have pulled out a gleaming red orb from... somewhere, however he could basically feel the power in the orb while not the same as Sephiroth's level, not even a tenth seemed to have been connected to something hence the small chain protruding from it. **"Ah yes this **_**Demon**_** is the only reason why I can even be here, this orb is a materia; an orb of condensed energy boosted connection to your energy you call **_**Chakra**_** hence the reason why I'm even here in your mind." **this seemed to have reached Naruto who has once again joined in a slumber in the arms of Morpheus. Sephiroth sighed this was going to take a long time.

**XxxxX Back With Harry XxxxX**

People could've passed by the Dursley house and thought that it was a plain old house; however this was not true it housed Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world (Europe)this have given anybody a humongous ego, had the person even knew about his fame and riches.

Harry slowly came to only to hear- "_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest._"

—LOVELESS Act I (Don't own just borrowing this.)

This seemed to have a calming effect on Harry who was slowly becoming more and more panicked. "Hmm so you're another one whose come to reach this stage in the development' inquired a browned haired youth who carried a red blade of some sort in his hand. "Um not to be rude but who are you?" asked Harry. This question seemed to have knocked the man out of his stupor, "Oh well I might as well be straight with you, your my reincarnation." Harry couldn't believe it, but before he even thought that this was a dream his head pulsed with pain. "I see you're already in the receiving stage, which is basically when you start receiving my memories and experiences." Casually said by the man in red armor.

Suddenly he was hit with a memory of who _he _was. The man Genesis a child given to the Jenova project hence the green eyes. "Well you seem to be lucky huh, I tell you what you survived this long in the world with _them_ out there. Hey kid I'll make a deal with you if your promise on your life and soul I'll train you on how to be truly free if you can live another year with _them _on the loose. My reincarnations never seem to last as long as Angeal's or Sephiroth's, mine's tended to be unwieldy and down-right stupid. " The sound of the bet sparked a curious if challenging in Harry's cat green "You're on." Were the two words that caused a smirk to come across Genesis' face. "Remember you only have to do one thing to win and that is to ….Survive." as he said this, the world slowly faded into a white plain which slowly bled into the living room of _number four private drive._

**XxxxX Unknown Location XxxxX **

**Throne Room**

"It seems another two seemed to have spawned mistress." Said a man armed to the teeth and covered in a light-blue plate mail. "**Why yes it does Aqua, none of them seem to be able to be kept down long enough for my plan to unfold." Said the woman**

"I must apologize mistress the three of them never stay down long, no matter how many times we strike them down."** " Get Flare and Gaia to help locate and destroy them." **

"At once lady_** Jenova**_" as he left the room filled with her melodious laughter and malice filled last words. **"Now find and slaughter my **_**Boys."**_

**A/N: hey did anyone expect that now for some of you who read. Please review I enjoy your comments to my words and hope to be continuing with it, so Jenova the mastermind behind the slaughter of her pseudo children. So if you have any suggestions please review and comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers I'm back to give you a new chapter of Fated to Die.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these games or books of prominent people, no matter how hard I try. Naruto and Harry Potter are property of Kishimoto Masashi and J.K Rowling respectively.**

**Bold****= demon, god, summons/ Omnipotent author**

_Thoughts and _whispers_. =I hope I don't fail this time._

**Jutsu/spell= Katon: ryuuka no jutsu/ Avada kedavra**

**Story Start**

Harry slowly came to as his vision started to return to normal, 'Man what the fuck hit me that hard?' He slowly brought himself to his knees and eventually stood up, '_Wait a minute'_ he thought as he stood just a few inches shorter than the cupboard door frame. '_Wow!_' Wait if he got taller maybe everything else changed to, he sprinted up the steps and into the bathroom. He checked himself out on the mirror imbedded into the wall above the sink.

It seems the malnourished kid has been replaced by a miniature black haired genesis; it seemed like ages as he gazed at his reflection he looked into his eyes and gasped. "What the hell happened to my eyes!?" he yelled as his pupil seemed to have changed into cat- like slits. He kept his gaze with his reflection as if he were expecting it to move without him. He stared into his own eyes for a little while longer before he felt his entire body pulse and the areas around his eyes seem to tighten.

His own body wouldn't obey him as his right arm move forward and his hand seem to grasp at something imaginary. Slowly he felt his energy crawl towards his outstretched hand and a blood red blade seem to materialize from a foot past his left shoulder and move slowly and continued to materialize until he had the hilt in his hand. He lurched forward as he tried to keep the sword from damaging anything. "What the fuck is this!" Harry all but screamed. He ran back toward the cupboard to stash the damn thing but as he put it down it just vanished into a cloud of particles. "Now that the things gone I have to finish the chores." He said wearily as if expecting more weird stuff to happen. He looked at the clock and saw almost _four hours_ have passed since the Dursleys have left "Fuck only an hour left!" the day just seemed to be getting harder for him so he tried to feel the same energy that was used to make the sword but all he got was a little spark at his finger.

He sighed depressed, hoping to make his work go by faster. So Harry ran to complete his chores in the last hour he had. He barely finished the last dish as he heard the car pull up into the driveway. "Boy! You better have not made a mess of my house!" Harry could practically hear the threat in his uncle's voice. Harry ran towards the door to open it for them, he could already hear his Cousin Dudley whining that it was too hot outside, _'Suck it up you whiny little turd.'_ Of course he would never say to his face or he'll get in trouble with his obese but bigger than him uncle. "Boy! This is not nearly clean enough" Vernon roared "Into your cupboard now with no supper!" reluctantly Harry trudged his way to his bed. All Harry wished at that moment was to be able to hurt this so called _normal_ family.

As he lay on his cot, Harry's thought slowly drifted to the idea of making his family pay, but he didn't notice a red aura surround him and his eyes flicker red due to the darkness. He drifted off to sleep with a smile of the thoughts of his family burning.

**XxxxX Back to Naruto XxxxX**

Naruto slowly awoke with a searing pain behind his eyes signifying a migraine, he looked around and all he saw was the green foliage around him. It seems they had the nerve to dump him in the forest with the beasts. He got up slowly to make sure he had no lingering wounds. He seem to have no visual wounds so he made his way to his hideout, when he got there to say he was surprised was an understatement what he saw there was a man in blue armor wielding a large two-sided blade looking around and mumbling "**Where the fuck is that damn kid.**" Slowly the trudged towards the building and muttered something and a glowing purple ripple formed in front of him. Naruto was shocked on how this man found his hideout; he sluggishly crept back towards the way back towards the cover of the canopy; however whatever deity watching over him at the moment decided he needed another ass whooping he crunched some dry leaves and twigs.

The man instantly perked up and swung his sword in a wide arc but was disappointed as he only chopped the trees around him. "**Where the hell is that damn demon I want his soul.**" He heard a war cry from a young blond boy carry a small dagger (kunai) in his hand running toward him. The knight simply grabbed the arm of Naruto, "**Hmm so you're supposed to be the demon of this village**." Said the knight. "**For now call me Azure…**" was all the warning naruto got before he was sent flying back by a roundhouse kick sending him flying back. However his flight was interrupted by a rather large tree. The man approached slowly as if mocking him "**Is that all you can do! I was expecting more of a fight from the so- called mighty Kyuubi. Ah well can't have everything**." The man said as he hefted his blade and swung down. Naruto only barely dodged, the kick from earlier seemed to have cracked a couple of ribs. _'Shit where the fuck are all these people coming from!'_. Naruto thought enraged. First, he gets mobbed and now this man comes from nowhere trying to take his soul, I mean what the hell is that he doesn't even get a break. He picked himself up holding his ribs and in one-hand awkwardly holding the kunai in front of this _beast_, when Naruto observed his opponent it seemed to have an arm with three large claws that looked like they could shred him to pieces… JUST LIKE NOW, Naruto seemed so enraptured with his enemy's arm he almost forgot to dodge.

Now Naruto knew he couldn't win, and this was proven fact as he was run through a second time that day as he received a chest full of steel '_Damn what's with that happening a lot lately' _Naruto thought as life seemed to fade from his eyes. **"It seems you are worthless after all my descendent"** said a voice coming from the inside of his head. **"Allow me to show you how it's done."** An apparition that resembled Sephiroth appeared in front of Naruto who was leaning on the tree where Azure ran him through. "**Ooooh another soul to take, this is my lucky day one step closer to perfection." ** Said the giddy knight with a voice unbefitting of man that looked like a hell spawn. "**Hmm your even weaker that was once inside my descendent." **Said Sephiroth as he readied himself. Slowly Sephiroth raised his blade in a thrusting position; a microsecond later he was on the other side of Azure and swung his blade as if cleaning it. As he finished and sheathed his Masamune. One by one Azure seemed to grin triumphantly, he grin slid off his face when he was falling along with the rest of his body facing a stunned Naruto.

**XxxxX Jenova's Throne XxxxX**

"My lady it seems Aqua has been terminated." Said a woman in Crimson Armor. **"I know that Flare it was a Necessary sacrifice to awaken his first target after, He was my weakest pawn." **Said Jenova** "And remember I know all that happens to my subjects."** "My lady I apologize I just assumed" but she was cut off from body-rocking pleasure that sent her to her knees. **"No you did not, you just wanted to be punished by me don't you Flare." ** Answered Jenova **"Now come here to pleasure your Master…." **

**A/N: So all of her followers stay with Jenova for one reason or another, Naruto has seen how powerful Sephiroth can be, and Harry's going through some character development. Read and Review please people, suggest some ideas I'll try to incorporate some of them into the story.**


End file.
